The Age Change Way
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: How would something be if a character was a bit younger then how he was originally? How would they handle the situation? The danger. My take on what happened if Yugi was a little young then what he was suppose to be. Please R&R! :3 sorry if the Title is a little strange.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so here's another anime fanfic about- well if you saw the genre it was placed in then you already know. It's Yu Gi Oh! My _god _do I love this show! The original is the best there is! It was my childhood! I mean, GX was cool, It actually old Yugi in the first episode! And he sounded like Atem, that was so awesome!

Though at first I thought that WAS Atem but then I remembered that he went to the Afterlife. And it mention Yugi quite a bit in a few episodes, even showed his actual deck at one point. (though why didn't he have his deck? What is he retired or something?)

5D's I didn't really get into very much, but I do however like Yusei. And Zexal does remind me of the original, and Astral is a badass, and it's nice, but nothing beats the original! XD.

So this fanfic is about Atem and Yugi! No yaoi, (obviously) Though instead of Yugi being 14 or however old he was when he finished the Millennium Puzzle, he's going to be younger, a lot younger. Like eight-ish. This is solely because I want to make Yugi small and adorable. Well more small and adorable then he already was. This is about a while before the actual series began, I want them to bond before that happens.

I should apologize if the Pharaoh is OOC, but you know what? Yugi is adorable, who wouldn't be OOC?

* * *

><p>"Did you have a nice day at school, Yugi?" Solomon Muto asked his grandson as they both walked home to the Kame Store.<p>

Yugi looked up at his grandpa. "Yeah!" He stated happily, a smile formed on his innocent face. "During recess a baby red bird fell out of a nest and it's mama and brother's were chirping, they were worried, so guess what I did, grandpa!"

Grandpa smiled. "What did you do, Yugi?" He asked as he unlocked the door to his store and went inside, his grandson followed behind him, ecstatic. "I climbed up the high tree and placed the bird back in the nest!" Yugi said clearing proud of himself as he bounced up and down. His golden Millennium Puzzle moving along with the boy's movements.

_Well, that would explain why his sleeves are torn. _Solomon thought fondly. "That was a very kind and brave thing to do, Yugi. I'm proud of you, my boy!" His grandson was always such a kind child. Always thinking of others first, before himself, even at such a young age Yugi would go out of his way to try and do good. And Solomon couldn't be more proud.

Yugi beamed at the praise, he closed his violet eyes and grinned. "Thank you, grandpa!" The eight year old said as he ran up stairs. "I'm going to go do my homework now!"

"Yugi!" Solomon called to his grandson.

The boy stopped on the fourth step and turned his head back at his grandpa. "You make sure you tell Yami not to bother you while your finishing your homework, alright?"

Yugi giggled as he nodded his head, a year ago he had almost caused his grandpa to faint from shock when he showed him who Yami was and what they could do when they said the word 'Yu-Gi-Oh' closing his door behind him, he placed his book bag on the table and took out the three papers he had to finish and turn in tomorrow. He placed his hands on both sides of the object around his neck.

"Other me?" He called out quietly.

The boy felt a light hand rest on his head. "Right here, aibou." Yugi looked up and saw the content (almost identical to his own) face of the spirit that lives inside his Puzzle. His eyes brightened when he saw his friend, he immediately wrapped his arms around the older boy.

Though his other self was a spirit, though Yugi was the only one who could see him, he never questioned why he could touch Yami, give him a hug. He was just so happy to have a friend, one that would look after him, one that was always glad to see him, and his other self felt the same way.

Yami returned the hug with a small chuckle. "Hello, Yugi." He greeted softly.

"Hi, Yami!" They stayed this way, for a few minutes, Yami figured out long ago that his dear friend was a hugger, and a long one at that. But Yami wasn't complaining. He never would.

Yugi let go and gazed at the spirit. "Did you hear what I did at school, Yami?"

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle nodded. "I did more then hear, Yugi. I saw the whole thing from inside the Puzzle." He taped the object around his aibou's neck to emphasize his point. "Your such a caring boy, my aibou. Well done."

Yugi laughed, rubbing underneath his nose with the front of his finger. Making the eight year old look more adorable then he already was. It has only been a year since his aibou completed the puzzle and set Yami free. And at that time he never thought he would to care for Yugi like he does now.

[__A year ago, 12:02 a.m: Early morning.__]

_A young boy around seven yawned, tiredly as he gazed at his Puzzle. He was almost done. Just a few more pieces to go. Just a few more and he will have completed his treasure. He rubbed his droopy purple eyes as they started to become white hazy. He grabbed the two of the last three pieces, and gazed at the gift his grandpa gave him, in thought._

_"Let's see..." _

_Here? _

_No. _

_...Here? _

_Yugi's eyes widened. They fit! Now it was time for the last piece, the one that has the open eye. The seven year old jumped up and down in excitement. Butterflies flew in his stomach as he placed the last one in the slot. It slide in perfectly. But his treasure did something that shocked the boy, it started glowing. _

_The golden light grew brighter and brighter. Then something burst out of the object, several things actually. They were dark, growling, terrifying creatures. They swirled around the boy. Yugi couldn't help but shake in fear as scary things continued to torment him. _

_He hugged his treasure to his stomach. Yugi whimpered as tears started to form in his eyes, he brought his head down and rested it against the golden puzzle. Silently he wished he had someone that could make the bad things go away, to save him, to help him, He wished for a friend who would protect him always. He wished for a friend that would care for him._

_"Please...Someone- Help me!"_

_Then the glowing began again. But it was different from before. It felt warm, like someone was wrapping a blanket around him. Then Yugi had the strangest temptation to say something. It was so strong that he did it without hesitation._

_"YU-GI-OH!" _

_An unknown entity stood up with the puzzle in his hands. He glared at the dark creatures for their torment. "Evil spirits, I command you! Begone! Leave this child alone!" The monsters growled and hissed at the sudden intruder, but in a bright flash of light, the unknown ghost created from the object in his palms, they were gone in an instant. _

_Yugi blinked, looking around the room he saw that the creatures that were scaring him were no where to be seen. "Where did they go?" He wondered a loud._

_"Do not fear, they will scare you no longer."_

_The seven year old looked behind him and saw someone floating there, the older, taller teen looked almost identical to himself, right down to the clothing he wore, his arms were crossed and he gazed at Yugi with a look of curiosity and calmness. What was strange was that Yugi could see through him. The boy with the tri-colored hair mimicked his other self's expression. _

_"Are you the one who saved me from those scary things?"_

_The spirit nodded. "Yes." His voice was soft and full of confidence. "Are you the one who completed-" He pointed to the object in the innocent child's hands. "-This?"_

_Again Yugi mimicked the transparent older teen. "Yes."_

_His other self extended his hand to the young child. Even though he had no memory of who he was or why he was trapped inside that gold Egyptian item, he was still impressed that this boy was able to complete such a difficult challenge. "Thank you, my young friend."_

_He was caught off guard when the boy hugged him around his waist. He stood there shocked and feeling a bit awkward at this sudden display of affection. What was he suppose to do? Hug the child back? He had just met him. How could he show such affection to someone he barely knows? _

_Looking down at the seven year old, his expression immediately softened. Wrapping his arms around the child, he returned the embrace._

_"My name is Yugi."_

_Yugi? That seemed fitting. What name could he have Yugi call him? He, for some reason recalled he went by several._

_"Yami... You can call me, Yami."_

[__Present time.__]

"Other me?"

Yugi's voice brought him back to the present. Yami turned his head. "Yes, aibou?" Noticing Yugi was now at his desk working on homework.

"Oh, were you thinking again?"

"A little." Yami inhaled, even though he did need to. Yugi put his pencil down, his attention now fully on his other self. "What were you thinking about?" He asked. Yami walked toward his friend's bed and sat down. "About the day you and I first met. Do you remember?"

Yugi nooded, a smile formed a crossed his face. "Yep! You saved me from those monsters."

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was glad that Yugi remembered that day. "And we became partners." But Yugi shook his head at his statement, this simple action caused Yami to feel confused and scared. "No, not just partners. We became best friends." His voice was small but filled with belief.

The confusion and fear melted away when he heard Yugi's words. He placed a hand on his chest, where his heart is located, he felt something warm begin to grow there, this feeling would only appear when he was around his Yugi. "More then that, aibou. Brothers."

Yugi looked like he wanted to run over and hug the older teen. But he restrained himself from doing so, knowing he still had one page left of homework to do. "Would you like some help, Yugi?"

There was a perk to being invisible to everyone else when Yugi took over. That perk was, he could watch and listen to Yugi's teachers, teach his aibou and the other children. Since Yami could only remember that his origins lay in ancient Egypt, this era still continued to baffle and interest him, Yami took every opportunity to learn all he could, but he was _still _learning, just like Yugi was.

The boy's eyes beamed. He motioned his other self to come over. Yami did so, but stopped when he heard the sound of rain outside. He turned his attention to the windowed roof for a moment, and just watched the water fall.

The rain was the type of weather that fascinated him, the cool rain drops falling out of the sky, falling down his face, arms and the rest of his limps, making his usual spikey hair fall flat. Yugi had let him experience this sensation three months ago when it rain for three weeks straight and Yami did nothing but stare at it the whole time his aibou was at school one day.

It was so marvelous that Yami stayed outside for two hours. Yugi paid for his actions later on when he came down with a fever the next day. Yami apologized several times to Yugi as he knelt beside his bed, a hand ran through the child's hair, guilt ridden that he was the cause of his aibou's sickness, when it was his job to protect the boy, not make him ill.

But his aibou just smiled and stated that as long as Yami enjoyed himself that was all that matter to him.

"Yami?"

For the second time Yugi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his dear friend, brother, partner. "Do you want to take over for a while?" Yami knew he should say no, seeing as his pal still had homework to do and couldn't afford to not get it completed because of him, but Yami couldn't help it.

He nodded.

Yugi grinned fondly at his other self. He let Yami take over without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"I promise, I won't stay out as long as I did last time, Yugi." His aibou appeared next to him and gave Yami's solid hand a quick squeeze with his transparent one. Violet innocent eyes looked up at older, strong, confident violet eyes.

"Stay out as long as you want, Yami. You deserve to live too."

That warm feeling appeared in his chest again. He closed his eyes for a moment or two. Putting his arm around the eight year old, he gave Yugi a one-armed hug.

"Come, aibou. Let's go outside." He stated running out of Yugi's room.

Yugi laughed, happily as he floated next to his other self as they made their way outside.

* * *

><p>AN: There's not that many YugiAtem friendship/brotherhood fics written, so I thought why the hell not make one of my own, since I love their bond so god damn much! =3 I love the show, and I'll continue to love the show until I die.

Yeah, the original has a lot of corny moments, and yeah some of those corny moments make me roll my eyes and want to take a drink of water because it's just _too _damn sweet for me sometimes, but you know what? It's a story about friendship and people making a living off of playing a card game that was based Egyptians sealing away evil spirits. And also it's an anime show. What did you except?

So thoughts? What did you guys think? I may add on to this, though the chapters will probably be moments between Yugi and Atem that I thought were particularly cute in the show and possibly making Yugi younger then how ever old he was in that scene.

Please leave them in a review, and I'll see you guys soon.

PS: Can someone tell me why Yami Yugi and Atem are two separate people in the character category here in the Archives, when they are the same exact person, just with different colored skin and clothing?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this one is the scene where Joey and Tristan were jerks (or as they said 'Trying to teach him to be a man') to Yugi before they became friends with him. People have said that Yugi is the same age as Joey, Tristan and Tea, seeing as they are all in the same grade in school.

I know that, I just don't see it, I never saw it. I mean Yugi is SO short compared to the rest of them, he looks like he would be younger then them rather then the same age.

So Yugi is 11 here. Joey and Tristan are both 13.

* * *

><p>"Grandpa, I'm leaving, be back soon." Yugi announced as he grabbed an umbrella for the pouring rain outside.<p>

"-Yugi. hold on a minute."

Yugi stopped just in front of the door, his hand on the handle. Giving his grandfather a questionable look. "What is it, grandpa?" Solomon finished placing the last of his new addition Duel Monster cards in the display case. "I would like to speak with Yami."

Yugi looked surprised for a second but shook that off when he realized this was a regular occurrence that happened with his darker half and his grandfather, only when it came to Yugi and his well-being.

"Sure."

In an instant, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle: Yami, was standing there instead of the eleven year old. "You wished to speak with me, grandpa?" Solomon looked at Yami straight in his violet eyes. Yami stared back unblinking.

"You look after Yugi. Don't take over unless it is _absolutely_ necessary, alright?"

He nodded in understanding. "Yes sir."

Yugi's grandpa smiled then, letting out a laugh like he always did. "Good boy, now get going. And Yugi-?"

A bright flash of light appeared and Yugi took his other self's place. "Yeah?"

Solomon Muto smiled giving his grandson a wink. "Have fun." Yugi laughed then calmly walked out the door, Yami floating next to him with his one hand in his pocket, as he listened to the sound of the rain hit the the roofs of the buildings and the concrete floor below them.

Reaching the bridge, Yugi put his hand on the rail, and continued walking. Yami could feel his aibou's contentment, with grandpa's care and love, along with Yami, his other self, his darker half, his best friend, Yugi's happiness was coming off him in waves, and sensing this Yami couldn't help but to feel happy too.

_Ready for the day, other me?_

Yami let out a small huff of laughter. _Yes, I look forward to it, aibou._ Over the passed three years, their bond has grown immensely. Communicating to each by mind link was something they were still getting use too. Still getting use too, but not minding the other's voice inside their head. In fact, it was a comforting thought, knowing that they were connected in such a way towards one another.

Yugi suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his collar. He jerk away out of impulse, turning around in the process and felt something being lifted away from his neck. His eyes laid on the two people who nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Joey, Tristan." His voice was quiet and surprised.

The two thirteen year olds had mischievous smiles on their faces. Their cloths were soaking wet and their hair stuck to their foreheads. Tristan looked proud of himself for some reason, he lifted his hand up high and revealed the object that was responsible for his excitement. It was his Puzzle. Yugi's heart started to beat rather fast in his chest. He reached up to grab his treasure back in his hands, only the brunette boy pulled it out of the eleven year olds reach.

"Tristan-!"

"What is it with you and this thing?" Joey inquired he shook the triangle necklace in his friend's hand. "You hardly take it off."

Yugi gazed at two older teens. "It's very special to me, it's my treasure. Something you two wouldn't understand." His words sounded strong and confident, but it was the exact opposite of how he was feeling.

Joey grabbed Yugi by the collar, annoyance was clear on his young face. "Whatch you say?" Joey glared at the Yugi and Yugi stared back, unafraid of the thirteen year old with an attitude problem.

Joey scoffed after a couple of minutes, setting the boy back down on his feet. "Hey, Tristan?"

Tristan tilted his head to the side. "Hmm?"

"Don't you agree that some people should let go of personal items to become a man." Tristan tapped his chin in fake thought, letting out a humming tune from his mouth. "Yeah, I knew a guy that did just that and he turned out just fine."

Joey took the Puzzle out of Tristan's hand. "Exactly! So how about we-" He grasped the upside down pyramid in his right hand. "-Do it for him!" And without warning Joey jerked around and with all his might, he threw the Millennium Item over the over-flowed bridge.

"NO!" Yugi cried out in horror. Bolting to the edge he watched his precious Puzzle plummet into the dark rapids below. _Yami!_ He screamed inside his mind, hoping their link still work. When no reply came, the dread in his heart grew. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joey and Tristan walking away laughing. "Your thank me later, Yug." Then they were gone. Once the two teens were out of sight, without a second thought, Yugi jumped into the raging waters.

He fought against the current, but seeing as he was a weak swimmer, he was fighting a losing battle. Yugi's small body kept getting dunked underneath the rapids, making him cough and sputter, but he quickly pushed on, who knows what the state of the puzzle was in, It could have shattered into the million pieces it was before Yugi had put it together. And what state was Yami in? True, his dearest friend was a spirit, he no longer had a body, the only time he did was when he switched places with his aibou.

_Yami, I will save you! _Yugi vowed to himself. He couldn't lose Yami, not his other half, his friend, brother.

Next to his grandfather, the spirit of the object around his neck was the most important person in his life. Tears mixed with the water that fell down his face at the thought of never finding his Yami, it made his heart ache. _Yami! Other me! Brother!_

_...-gi! Yugi!_

Yugi's jerked his upward at the faint, frantic voice that belong to his friend. He must be close to the Puzzle. Taking a deep breathe, he dived down below. _Other me!_ He called out in desperation. He tried to fight off the current again to stay where he heard Yami's voice.

Then a few feet away, stuck on a broken tree branch that was imbedded in the cracks of the canal concrete. Popping up to the surface, he took another huge gulp of air and went back down. _I'm coming, Yami!_ Using one hand he grabbed onto the thin branch to keep himself in place, then he got to work on unsticking his Puzzle.

_Aibou! What are you doing!_ Yami's voice was crystal clear in his head now, their mind link was connected once again. Yugi looked to his left and saw his other self floating right by him, his eyes were frantic with fear as he stared at the eleven year old.

_I have to get the Puzzle off this branch, other me!_

Yami shook his head in disagreement. _Yugi! My aibou, this is too dangerous! You'll drown!_

Yugi shook his head, this was getting harder by the minute. Not only did he have to the the puzzle off the branch one handed, but he also had fight the current that continued to push him backwards. Combined with the fact that he couldn't hold his breathe for much longer wasn't really helping their predicament.

He laughed in his head. _Well then if I do then you'll have someone to keep you company as a spirit._ Then sentence shocked Yami from speaking for a few moments.

_Yugi..._ His aibou ignored him.

He placed his hands over the boy's small ones. _Let me take over, aibou._ Yami stated. Not giving Yugi much of a choice as he immediately took his young friends place and was hit full force by what what his aibou was feeling so hard that he almost let go of the puzzle. Using all the strength he had, he finished Yugi's work and successfully removed the Millennium Item off the branch.

Pushing back up to the surface, Yami made his way toward an edge and pushed his way up and out. He laid on his back, panting and gasping for air, his eyes closed as he accidently passed out, but was instantly awake when he remembered what passing out sometimes did for the spirit, which was that Yugi would take over. He jerked upward, his eyes falling on his aibou, who eyes were closed and wasn't moving at all.

"Yugi!"

The transparent entity gathered the boy in his arms, silently he thanked whoever gave him the ability to touch, to hug someone, to be held, (even though he was a ghost) with all his heart. Yugi's head slumped against his shoulder, but did not wake. Immediate tears formed in his eyes at the thought of Yugi not opening those innocent, violet eyes of his. Yami laid a hand on the boy's heart. Sighing in relief when he felt his heart still beating. He was alive, his dear aibou was alive.

_Thank goodness... _He thought to himself as he leaned his forehead against the child's. Activating the Puzzle's powers he transported himself to his Soul Room, opening the black door he stepped out into the hallway.

"Yugi?" He called out as he knocked on the his aibou's Soul Room, recalling from Yugi's grandfather that it was polite to knock before entering the room. After the second knock, Yami heard running footsteps then the door swung open and a small pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Knowing who it was immediately, Yami returned the embrace just as tightly.

Yugi's body started to shake as he hugged his other self. He buried his face and cried. "Yami! Y-Yami! Other me!" The spirit knelt down and embraced his 'brother' tighter. "It's alright, aibou. It's alright."

But the cries kept coming as the tears kept falling. Never has he had to deal with this type of feeling before, the feeling of almost losing someone you care about, the thought never seeing them again is something Yugi has never gone though ever, until now that is.

"I thought I'd lost you forever, Yami!"

Yami ran a hand through the back of the boy's hair and brought him closer to him. "I thought I almost lost _you_, Yugi."

"But I'm fine." The boy with the tri-colored hair replied.

Yami nodded. "And so am I." _If I had a body of my own I would teach those two boys a listen! Yugi could have drowned! And it would've been their fault! If they were a few years older, whatever the age I am at all, I'd-_

"Yami!" Yugi's voice snapped him back to the present. "Don't say such things! Tristan and Joey didn't mean any harm!" Yami smiled. _These boys almost caused him to drown and here he is defending them. Aibou, you are far too nice for your own good._

"I thought you said you that of all the things about me, you never want that part of me to change?"

"I don't. I never do."

A comfortable silence passed between them as they knelt on the cold stone floor, just holding each other. After a few minutes passed Yami spoke. "Let's go home, aibou. Alright?"

Yugi nodded. "But what are we going to tell grandpa?"

He ruffled the child's hair with his hand, giving him a wink.

"I'll think of something."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I know that Joey really only threw a piece of the Millennium Puzzle off the bridge, but why not make this age changed Joey more of a jerk by tossing the whole damn thing over it?<p>

Anyway I hope you guys liked my version of how that scene went down. Please, leave your thoughts in a review and I'll see you guys soon! XD


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't really know what to say so here is the next drabble. This time I made Joey and the rest a little bit older.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

Yugi: Age 9.

Joey, Tristan and Duke: Age 15.

* * *

><p>Desperation. That is what he was starting to grow in his stomach. Maybe if he didn't play the card he was given, he <em>was<em>, in fact, going to lose the duel to Raphael, and with the loss of the duel, he'd lose his soul too. Then Yugi would have to face the 'Great Beast', this Leviathan without him. And Yami wouldn't be able to do anything but helplessly watch in fear that something might happen to his aibou.

So with that thought swirling around in his head in a constant loop, _that_ was when he made up his mind. _There's only one card in my hand that can free my dragon. I must play the Seal of Orichalcos or I'll loose the duel! _Raising his right hand in the air, he looked away as he tried to form the words of the next card he was going to put down, because in the back of his mind, he _knew _he was going to regret this decision. This card is evil, in every shape and form... But they were out of options.

**_"Yami! No! Don't do this! Please!"_**

Yami let out a gasp of surprise when he heard that voice. He looked up to see his aibou holding his arm in place so he wouldn't be able to use the card in his hand. He wanted to say that everything was going to be fine, that they were going to win, together as a team, like they always do. He wanted to tell Yugi that he still would be himself even after he activated the Seal of Orichalcos. But what he did say was the complete opposite of what he wanted. **_"Let go."_**

Yugi shook his head, fiercely. Tears falling from his young nine year old eyes. The Pharaoh felt a slight pang of guilt that he had cause his dear friend to start crying, but he shook that feeling off. _**"No! You don't know what your doing! The card is bad, it's dark!" **_Yugi cried out, his voice high-pitched and begging.

**_"Let go!" _**He demanded more firmly. Wondering why his voice sounded so strange, so rough and so unlike him. Yugi closed his eyes and tighten his old on Yami's arm.**_"Other me! Listen to me, the Seal is effecting your mind!"_**

Yami fixed his aibou with a look between a glare and an act of reason. **_We're going to lose the duel! Why can't you see that!? Trust me, it's the only way, aibou." _**He gazed down at the card, the uneasy feeling in his stomach grew just a bit more. **_"We must do this. Now. Let. Me. Go!" _**The Pharaoh stated, jerking his arm out of Yugi grip.

The nine year old stared at his other self, he tried to grab hold of the card in his darker half's hand, but Yami moved away from the boy. His eyes wide and pleading, begging him not to go through with it. **_"Please, Yami! Please, don't play that card! It won't matter if you win, you'll change, you'll turn into the very thing Raphael says you'll be and I'll loose you forever! Please!" _**

But he did, and even as he felt it activate, even if he wanted to take it out and duel his way, along side Yugi. He wouldn't be given the chance, for the Seal had unlock something deep within Yami, something he has never felt before.

Power. It was invigorating, this strength coursing through him, it was like someone had set his insides ablaze.

He could hear his aibou's voice faintly off somewhere, screaming, yelling at the top of his young lungs, asking him to stop. But as the duel progressed he could no longer hear the nine year old.

As he attacked Raphael again and again. The feeling didn't fade away, in fact, it only grew as time went on. And when his opponents Life Points hit 100, only due to the that Raphael was able to save himself from losing them all, he couldn't help but smile wickedly, just one attack away from winning. Then Raphael would be the one to loss his soul for all eternity.

To his annoyance, Raphael started to laugh. "I told you, Pharaoh. The power of the Orichalcos reveals all. And just as I suspected your evil!"

Yami's eyes widened at the man's words. He felt something strange with in him, it was like someone flipped a switch inside his head. "No!" He said, refusing to believe that he was evil. He wasn't! He's done to much good to be considered evil, to have darkness lurking in his heart.

"If you don't believe me, just take a look at your monsters! At one time they were pure, but now their dark shadow creatures!"

The once powerful feeling he had in his chest was gone, it was now replaced with horror as he realized what he has done to himself, his monsters and to Yugi. All his faithful cards, Yami's darkened mind made him treat them like trash. Berfomet, Gazelle, Big Shield Gardna, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl. He carelessly sacrificed them for power, to win.

He gazed up at his monsters as he watched Raphael summon them back to his side by one using his Guardian Eatos. They stared back at him, eyes full of disappointment and betrayal. He could barely stand their gazes.

Why hadn't he listen to Yugi! He was right, he was right all along! _Aibou! Yugi! Brother... I am so sorry! _ Yami walked an inch toward his summoned cards. "Please forgive me for what I've done to you!"

But they didn't, instead they filled Guardian Eatos power to whip out the rest of his Life Points. And there was nothing he could do, no card he could play, no comeback he could make that would win him the duel.

And as the number hit 0 and the Seal of Orichalcos circled around him the realization finally dawned on him. He lost, but not only that, he was going to lose his soul.

_**"No! Yami, I won't let this happen to you! I won't, other me! You don't deserve this, I won't let it happen!" **_A voice shouted out in the distance. He felt hands push him his mind forward and out of the Seals grasp. Standing in the center of the circle was Yugi.**_"Yugi, no! How on earth- What are you doing here, aibou!" _**

Yugi gave his taller, more confident half a sad smile, tears spilled from his eyes. He tried to act brave, even though he was completely terrified._ **"**__**It only needs one of us, Yami. To save you, I'm letting it take me instead."**_ The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle shook his head in protest, he didn't want this, he never wanted _this_, reaching forward he tried to grab his young friend, pull him forward and stop the boy he swore to protect from going away, to his relief, Yami was able to do so. He was able to grasp his 'brother' and pull him close, he hugged Yugi tightly to his chest.

_Don't go! Please, Yugi! I did this! This should be my punishment!_

Yugi hugged him back, gripping Yami's clothing in his fingertips.

_Goodbye, other me._

Then he felt the same small hands shove him away.

**_"NO! Yugi"_ **Yami yelled, but the Seal of Orichalcos already faded away, taking his aibou with him.

The next thing he was aware of was the faint voices of Duke, Tristan and Joey telling him to wake up. And he did so, even though he didn't want too. Yami stood up slowly, but when his eyes laid on the Puzzle, the guilt hit him full force. _Yugi... What have I done! How could I have been naive and fell for Raphael's trick!? _Tears formed in his closed eyes, his shoulders shook and grunts of shame left his lips.

"Everything alright, pal?"

The Nameless Pharaoh bowed his head. "No, Joey. Everything is far from alright..." He turned away from them, he couldn't look at their faces. Yami felt too ashamed of himself to do so.

"I didn't out smart Raphael- He succeeded... Yugi's gone."

He heard them all gasp out in shock, but he stayed where he was, he stayed there like a statue. _Aibou! Yugi! Yugi! _He started to feel a horrible ache in his chest, he raised his hand and clinched his heart, it throbbed and cracked with each breathe he took.

Yami's whole body began to shake, He was gone. Yugi, the little boy who assembled the Puzzle together, who became the most important person in his existence, was no longer by his side, he had been brutally ripped away from the Pharaoh, and only he was to blame.

"How can you be talkin to us if he took your soul, Yugi?"

Yami collapsed on his knees, did he really have to explain what happened? Why couldn't they understand that he _wasn't _his aibou! "Not mine! YUGI'S!" He said loudly, the tears falling freely down his guilt-ridden face. He grabbed his hair with his hands, gripping the spiky ends, he pulled at them and let out a anguished scream.

"It's all my fault! YUGI! AIBOU! Come back! Please! This isn't what I wanted! I never meant for you to go away!" Yami fell forward, forehead hitting the dirt ground as he pounded his fists into the desert surface. The other must think him childish, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. _Come back! Bring him back to me! Aibou!_ The tears kept coming, white hot tears filled with overwhelming shame and fault, they fell two by two, not knowing when they'd ever stop.

"It should have been _me_! Not _him_! Why Yugi! Why did you sacrifice your life for me!? WHY!? It's not fair! It's just not!"

Somewhere off in the distance of the world, somewhere unknown to anyone but the few people who inhabited it. Was a frightened nine year old boy, who had just given his soul to save a dear brother of his.

He watched the scene play out in front of him, he watched Yami fell to his knees and cry out openly, he listened to his darker half beg and plead out for him to come back, exclaim that it was all his fault, the boy with the spiky tri-colored hair watched all that was being showed to him by the 'Great Beast' to further his torment.

He looked away, no longer able to witness what he was being shown anymore, his heart ached for his other self. Tears of his own slipped out of his closed eyes, as he laid his head against his knees, in complete defeat.

Yugi sobbed out then. But no one tried to comfort him.

Of the thousand of souls that were yanked away from their bodies, the thousand of people floating in a bubble of an endless sea of stillness. He was the only person with his eyes open.

The only one that was even listening.

* * *

><p>AN: *sighs* I don't know about you guys, but when that episode of Yu-Gi-Oh came out I wanted to flip a table over, I had no idea what to do with myself. What got to me was Atem's reaction to losing Yugi!<p>

Just...God _damn_, that was heartbreaking! I mean think about it, up till that point, we've _never _seen him act that way, we've never seen him cry like that, Atem was always the calm, confident, cautious Duelist and to see him break down in tears, to see him fall to his knees and pound the dirt, crying and begging Yugi to come back, that it was his fault, that it wasn't fair.

I didn't know whether to cry, rage or pace around the living room, because I had no idea what to do with myself. Anyway, I was originally going to wait to write this drabble, but I changed my mind. So hear you guys go, some feels for ya! XD

So thoughts on this? Please leave them in a review and I'll see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This one takes place a few hours after Pegasus takes Solomon's soul away.

Prepare yourself for angst, crying Yugi, plus being as he's younger in these drabbles of mine makes him more anguish.

Yugi: Age 6

* * *

><p>Yami stared out the window with his arms crossed, he silently watched his aibou's friends leave, they walked down the street and out of sight.<p>

They, at first, didn't want to leave Yugi all by himself at home, seeing as the only person around- Well the only _living_ person around was recently taken away from him.

The spirit closed his eyes. _Grandpa..._

Why didn't he see what Pegasus was planning? He should have the minute he saw Pegasus's Millennium Eye, he should have realized that _that_ _man_ was not only there to simply duel the both of them.

No, he wanted their Millennium Puzzle, which Yugi wasn't planning on giving up, not without a fight he wasn't. Yami had to smile at that, though only at the young age of six his aibou had the heart of a warrior.

And Yugi was fighting for his other half, he was going to do everything he could to keep his dearest friend by his side. But as smart and skilled as he was, not even Yugi could have known that by saving Yami, he'd lose the man who took him when he felt so alone and afraid when he three years old.

Yami looked over at Yugi, who was fast asleep in his bed. He almost looked peaceful, if his other self didn't watch his aibou cry himself to sleep just only a few moments ago, he watched helplessly in the corner of the room as Yugi's friends tried their best to comfort the boy and say things were going to be okay.

_I wish he had given our puzzle to Pegasus, losing me wouldn't be nearly as painful as losing the man who raised him. _Seeing him like this, seeing the boy in this state, seeing him crying and sobbing, being completely unresponsive to anyone's act of reassuring him. It hurt him, and it hurt him _deep_, it made his heart ache and his eyes to become clouded with tears.

He glared at nothing, his frustration rising with each second. Yami chose then to disappear back into his Soul Room, he flopped down on his bed, mimicking what he often saw Yugi do when he was tired.

_That snake! _Yami thought out angrily, as he laid his arm a crossed his eyes.

Pegasus was going to regret what he did to his aibou. He wasn't going to win! He wasn't going to keep Solomon's soul, maybe when they arrived at Duelist Kingdom, he could convince Pegasus to return grandpa to his body in exchange for him. Their Millennium Puzzle is what he's really after, so would saying goodbye to his aibou, would giving himself up make any-

The spirit suddenly felt a sharp jolt of fear go through his chest. He shot forward and look around his dark and mysterious Soul Room, but found that nothing was amiss.

He placed a hand on his heart. "What was-"

"YAMI!"

The voice was so fear stricken, so desperate and broken that Yami couldn't help but freeze for a few seconds.

"OTHER ME!"

"Aibou!" Yami called out, realizing that the voice belong to his lighter half. Wasting no time, he ran out of his Soul Room and was in front of Yugi's in a matter of two seconds.

To his utter surprise, it was locked. Yami's eyes widened, their doors were _never _locked. He knocked in the door. "Yu-"

"YAMI!"

The shout that came from the other side of the six year old's room was more strained and desperate them before. He started to jiggle the handle as hard as he could, his thought process was on nothing else but getting the door open and getting to Yugi.

"Aibou! Please! Let me in!"

But the door wouldn't budge, it stayed shut, refusing to open. Yami listened as Yugi's cries grew louder and more broken the longer he was out here. His heart started to twist and shatter as he continue his assault on the door.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling out of them as he leaned his forehead in the very thing that separated him and his 'brother'. "Yugi... Aibou!" He whispered, his voice cracking, he put a hand over his mouth to try and stop the sob that made it's way passed his lips

The spirit of the ancient puzzle slowly collapsed on his knees, he felt completely defeated, what was he suppose to do? if he couldn't get to Yugi then how was he going to help him?

"YUGI!"

-Then the door swung open, and out came his young friend.

Yugi fell against him in a fit of sobs and words that Yami couldn't make out. He cried and held onto his other self like his life depended on it. He buried his face in Yami's chest as he continued to sob.

Yami embraced the small, short child fiercely. He rubbed his back with his hand and used the other to run through the back of his spiky hair.

"Aibou-"

"_Y-Yami! _It was horrible!"

The spirit rested his chin on top of Yugi's head. "What happened, Yugi?"

At first, Yugi didn't say anything then-

"I-I was dueling Pegasus. But I was myself, I d-didn't let you take over. And when I ran out of t-time and lost the duel, not only did he take grandpa again, but he reached out and y-yanked the puzzle off my neck! He took you away from me too, _Yami!_"

_Oh my aibou... I am so sorry._

"Please, don't leave me too, other me! Losing grandpa was too much- I feel guilty that I couldn't do anything to help, but I know we'll get him back, if I lose the Puzzle then I lose you _forever_! I c-can't, Yami. Not you too!"

Yami pushed away from Yugi and placed his hands on the boys cheeks. "Shh. Your not going to lose me." He whipped away Yugi's falling tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Aibou- Listen to me, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be by you always. I won't ever leave you."

Violet eyes meet violet eyes.

Yami continued his gently glided his thumbs a crossed his 'brother's' cheeks. "We _will _win, we'll get grandpa's souls back and you are going to _continue_ to have me be right next to you."

"Other me..." Yugi gazed at his other half, hopefully, desperately wanting to believe he wasn't going to have Yami brutally taken from him, as the tears continued to fall.

"Y-You promise?"

Yami leaned his forehead against Yugi and closed his eyes. The six year old mimicked Yami, his tiny hands gripped the back of his protectors blue jacket, never wanting to let his 'older brother' go.

"Everything is going to be alright, aibou. I give you my word."

* * *

><p>AN: A penny for your guy's thoughts?<p>

Please leave them in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't really know what to say here, so on with the Drabble!

Yugi: Age 10

* * *

><p>"Hey guys? You guys wouldn't happen to know why Yami hasn't been speaking with me lately, do you?"<p>

Joey, Tristan and Tea all glanced at one another as they heard Yugi's simple question. Tristan leaned forward in the chair he was currently sitting on in Yugi's living room, he looked a little hesitant, trying to find the right words to say.

"You should of seen him, man. When your soul got taken, the Pharaoh broke down, he was actually _crying_, I've never seen him like that. Right, Joey?"

Joey nodded, agreeing with the brunette. "Yeah, Yug. It wasn't an easy sight to see. What was worse was there was nothin we could say or do that would make him feel better. I mean in a situation like that what _can_ you say?"

Tea bowed her head slightly, as she looked at her hands, which were folded neatly on her lap. "He wouldn't stop blaming himself for what happened. He barely said a word to any of us, and when he was dueling Weevil, he just got worse."

Yugi tilted his head to the side in confusion. "'What do you mean 'got worse'? Tea?"

Tea didn't look up, she just continued to stare at her hands. "How he was dueling Weevil, he was angry, he was hurt. When Weevil told him that he had a card that could bring your soul back, then he ripped it in two, saying that it was just a joke. The Pharaoh just-"

Tea shook her head and swallowed. "-Took everything he was feeling, all the guilt, the anger and desperation out on Weevil."

"Losing you broke him for a while, Yug. And even when he was fighting to defeat Dartz, the weight of what he did was on his mind."

"It _still_ _is_ on his mind." Tristan said matter-of-factly.

The ten year old stared at his feet, feeling completely crestfallen. His other self felt _that_ horrible about what happened? _That_ was the reason Yami shut himself inside his Soul Room for the past couple of days?

After few more hours passed of his three friends telling Yugi what he missed while his soul was gone, they soon gathered their stuff and left. When they were, Yugi immediately went inside the Millennium Puzzle.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in his Soul Room surrounded by the toys he use to play with as a child. He quickly made his way to the door that led into the small hallway, the hallway that connected his and his other selfs rooms together, that connected their bond.

Yugi grasped the handle and pushed, attempting to open his 'older brother's ' door, only to realize that it was locked. That.. was shocking, the only time this door was locked was when Yami didn't want Yugi to know he existed, it was before they ever develop such a strong bond.

He knocked once. "Yami?" He called out, hoping the door would open or to get some type of response. He didn't, making the boy's concern grow.

Yugi knocked again, this time louder. "Other me! Open the door! Please!"

Still nothing, no movement from the other side, no nothing. Just silence. "I know why your acting like this, you feel guilty about playing the Seal of Orichalcos, you blame yourself that it took me away. You think it's all your fault, that I'm angry with you, but it's not! _I'm_ not!"

Silence.

Yugi's lower lip started to tremble. He placed his hands on the cold iron door. "If I'm angry at anyone it's at myself! I should have known you'd still feel this way! I can't blame you that you are! _I_ should have been there for you more! Like _you_ are always there for me!"

The ten year old clinched his hands into fists, as he fell to his knees. Tears pricked at the corners of his violet eyes. Yugi knew he shouldn't be crying, he knew he had to be strong and comfort Yami. But the boy with tricolored hair couldn't help it. "You played that card because you thought there was no other choice! You thought you were doing the right thing!"

Yugi leaned the top of his head against the metal object. His eyes squeezed shut, a few tears escaping the slits of his eye-lids. "_Please_ come out! Yami! You saved me! I'm fine, I'm right here! Don't shut yourself away, other me! _Don't _shut yourself away from me! Don't leave me all alone!"

Suddenly Yugi felt the cold door that was supporting his weight disappear, causing him to fall forward, outstretching his arms, Yugi landed on his hands. He looked up to see his darker half a few feet away, sitting in the middle of the floor with his head bowed low.

"Yami!?"

The spirit stayed quiet, bowing his head even lower. Yugi stood up, taking a few steps toward his taller self. "Other me, talk to me."

The Pharaoh sighed tiredly. "Aibou-" Yami flinched. "I don't deserve to be called that, _Yugi_." Yami raised a hand and placed it over his heart. "I betrayed you, you told me not to play that card and I did it anyway, I betrayed our trust, our bond between each other! I realize now that I don't deserve to be called your other half." Yami's shoulder started to shake.

"I don't deserve to call you aibou! Not after what I did to you!"

Yugi sprinted over towards his Yami. "Don't say that!" He cried out, absolutely horrified that those words were coming out of his other half's mouth. "_You_ are my other half! And _I'm_ your aibou! That's how it's always been!"

He placed his hands on the Pharaoh's shoulders and tried to get the older spirit to look at him, but Yami refused. "Please..." He whispered desperately. The ten year old could hear the tears threatening to fall. "Destroy the Puzzle."

Yugi thought his heart almost stopped when he heard those words. "No...!" He muttered, he couldn't do that, he _wouldn't_ do that!

"You must. For I have done nothing but put you in danger, have put your life at risk. And for what? The quest to regain my lost memories of Egypt? The quest to recall what type of Pharaoh I truly was? Your life means more to me then regaining my memories. You have to break our bond! It's the only way you will stay safe!"

Yugi shook his head, frantically. "I can't! I won't!

"I _refuse_ to lose you again, not because me! Not again!" Yami exclaimed loudly, finally showing his face, which was constricted in shame and guilt, his voice echoing a crossed his dark Soul Room.

The tears fell then, gazing into his friends innocent violet eyes made them fall right then. The boy with the tricolored hair fell forward purposefully, he landed against Yami's chest and clung on for dear life. He gripped his clothing and buried his face into his other self's jacket. "No!" He sobbed out. "_No! No! No! _I can't! I can't send you away, other me! Your my best friend! My big brother!- I love you!"_  
><em>

Yami's eyes widened. "Yugi..." His voice was barely above a whisper as he continue to listen to Yugi cry against him. It was strange, of all the times they knew one another, of all the times they have thought of each other as brothers, they never once uttered those words.

The Pharaoh now realized that the reason he was acting this way was because he too, loved Yugi just as much, this boy he swore to protect, this boy he thought of as his shorter twin, his more innocent twin.

And if Yugi was reacting this badly to the mere thought destroying their bond, their connection to each other. Then maybe-

Yami squeezed his eyes shut, just like Yugi was doing, the tears continued to fall in different directions down his face. He clung onto Yugi. "I'm sorry! I'm _so_ so sorry, _aibou_. Please, forgive me for all the danger and pain I've put you through!"

"Oh _other me_! It's fine! I forgave you a long while ago!" Yugi stated his arms going around the spirits waist. "Just, please-"

"-Don't leave."

Laying his cheek on Yugi's shoulder, Yami nodded. "I won't... Brother."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, hurtcomfort stories! I can't get enough of them! :3 I'm such a sucker for those types of stories on fanfiction!

Thoughts? If any?

If so, put them in a review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Again there's nothing really to say, other then this is a sick!drabble!

Enjoy!

Yugi: 7

* * *

><p>Yami visibly flinched. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face each time he heard the horrible sound of retching coming from the boy laying on the bed with his young face in a long, wide trash bin.<p>

The agonizing noise lasted for several more minutes, the spirit breathed a sigh of relief when Yugi placed the bin on the ground and collapse against the bed, he curled into himself and let out a small moan of discomfort.

Yami was about to step forward and ask his aibou if there was anything he needed. When the boy's grandfather calmly walked inside Yugi's bedroom.

Grandpa looked down at the seven year old, he gently brushed his blonde bands back as he placed a hand Yugi's forehead and shook his head, worryingly.

"How are you feeling, Yugi?"

A cough and a miserable noise was his answer. Solomon eyes held empathy for Yugi, understand that being ill with a 100 degree fever was _never _enjoyable. He ruffled his grandson'a spiky hair softly. "Will you be alright, while I'm gone?"_  
><em>

His aibou nodded. "I'll be fine, grandpa." Solomon patted his grandson's head softly then walked toward the door to leave. "I'll be back soon- Yami?" Grandpa quietly called out to Yugi's other half, knowing fully well that the spirit was here watching over Yugi. Yami gazed at the man, his arms crossed. "You look after your aibou, alright."

_I always do, grandpa_. Yami thought. Because it was true, he'd forever watch out for his little friend.

Solomon nodded as if he heard Yami's thoughts, he opened the door and left. Leaving Yami alone with Yugi. The poor boy, seeing his young friend in such state, it made him feel useless.

The spirit of the Puzzle jerked his head upward- _Unless... _Unless Yami were to switch places with his aibou, then Yugi would be okay and rest within his Soul Room and Yami could take the illness on himself. With that thought in his mind, he immediately accepted it.

Walking over to his little one, Yami placed a hand on Yugi's forehead, gently he brushed his blonde bangs back that were stiff and sticking to his face from the sick induced sweat running down his face.

"Don't worry, aibou. You'll feel better soon." Yami whispered with a small smile on his face. And in a bright flash of golden light he took Yugi's place.

The dizziness, the cold shivers, the nausea, the aching limps, it hit him all so fast and all at once that Yami couldn't help but gasped out as his vision black out for a couple of seconds. He's never felt like this before, at least not to his knowledge. Since he couldn't remember anything about himself, Yami doesn't know if he even got sick when he had a body of his own back in Ancient Egypt.

But as horrible as this was for him, Yami wasn't regretting it. He did this for his aibou, Yugi was no longer in pain, that was what counted.

Yami felt a small hand rest on his cheek. He leaned into his, because he knew who it was. "Other me!" The older of the two tried to gaze at Yugi, but the small nightlight from a crossed the seven year olds room kept giving him a headache and hurting his eyes. Yami felt his aibou softly rub his short thumb underneath his bottom eyelid.

"Yami-"

The sudden sensation of something making it's way from his stomach to his throat made Yami cut off whatever Yugi was about to say. He yanked the very same trash bin his aibou had used and quickly retched into it. Or at least, he _tried_ too. He hasn't eaten anything as long as Yugi has, maybe even longer then that. And because of that, he ended up dry heaving.

Tears of agony fell down his face, his shoulders shook and his stomach twisted into knots. He couldn't take it, he just wanted this to _stop_. He held on to the trash bin with all his might, it was unbearable, Yami just needed something to _hold on_ too. This was the worst pain he's ever felt in the time he has spent sharing a body with Yugi.

Because of very active, very agonizing episode, Yami was only partially aware of his friends arms wrapping around his shoulders, steady him as he continued to dry heave. He also was aware of Yugi leaning his forehead on his arm. His grip on the bin went slack as he finally stopped heaving. Yami's head hit the pillow, he let out a rough cough as his head began to spin, the strange sensation went through him, it was as if he was falling.

And it terrified him.

Yami moaned in pain, the tears from his dry retching still fell down his face. He felt one his aibou's hand rest on his cheek again, while the other held his clammy hand tightly.

"Other me..!" Yugi said his voice was small and strained. Like he was trying hard not to break down and cry. "Why?"

That was a simple answer. He opened his eyes and stared at his young 'brother'. "I couldn't...stand to...see you in pain anymore...little one." Yugi squeezed his innocent eyes shut at Yami's words. The seven year old bowed his head, resting it the crook of his other self's neck.

"You don't deserve this, Yami!" The boy announced truthfully. Leaning back, he gazed at Yami's face. "You've never had to deal with any thing like this before! It would be worse for you!"

Yugi pulled his hands away from the spirit, and attempted to place them on his transparent Puzzle around his neck, trying to take over and do what his brother had done for him. But Yami, even in his weakened state managed to cover Yugi's small, smooth hands in his own.

"It's alright, Yugi."

Yugi began protesting, shaking his head and babbling that it was _not_ in any shape or form alright. They had no idea what this type of stress would put on Yami's soul. The power of the Puzzle was still a mystery to them both, sure Yugi was fine now. But who's to say that when he take over, and Yami becomes a spirit again that he won't disappear?

"-Little one."

His greatest fear was being alone. Alone with no friends, alone with no grandpa or his mother. But now for as long as he's know Yami, his greatest fear is _now_ being alone with Yami, without his other half, his best friend, his big brother. He couldn't stand the-

"-My aibou."

Weak arms wrapped around the small child. With all his strength, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle pull his Yugi into the bed.

"I will be okay."

Yugi shook his head. He returned the embrace as though he would fade away any second, in a desperate attempt to try and keep Yami with him, his hold became vice-like. "You don't know that, other me!"

Yami felt bile raise in his throat once and his head was beginning to ache, but he with difficult effort, forced those symptoms aside, he rubbed a hand down the boy's back. "I told you that I wasn't going to ever leave your side and I meant it."

"Other me..." Yami could _hear_ the tears falling down Yugi's cheeks.

"Shh, little one." He muttered out, giving his aibou a squeeze of comfort. Yugi returned the squeeze and held on to Yami.

A visible flinch went through his, he could no longer hold the agonizing feeling away. He moaned out, and grip around the seven year old tightened on impulse.

"Yugi?"

His little friend gazed up at him. "Yes?"

Yami leaned his forehead against Yugi's. "Will you stay with me? Even after I've fallen asleep?" The question was weak sounding and filled with a sudden scared emotion, like he wanted nothing more then for Yugi to stay by him and not go anywhere else.

His aibou nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, big brother." Because he wasn't, if Yami was insisting on taking his illness, then Yugi wasn't going to be anywhere until this has passed.

A couple of minutes later the two boys, who were drained both emotionally and physically, were fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: We've all been horribly sick at one point. We've all experience the Flu, the cold shivers, the 100 something fever, the nausea, the sensitivity to light, the headaches to where you feel like you heard is about to split into.<p>

But the dry heaving. In any sense, stomach ache, a cold or just a random bug you caught from someone else. Dry vomiting is the worst pain then all the other symptoms of the Flu.

Anyway, another penny for your guy's thoughts?


End file.
